Uh, Alexis?
by Chibiness-O-Yeahh
Summary: How I imagined a scene happening at the cosplay convention murder. Rated T just to be safe. I do not own Castle in any shape or form.


**A/N: Hey! I actually wrote this little snippet awhile back and am only just now rediscovering it haha! So, yeah, here you go! Just a little thought about what would have happened if this scene has gone differently.**

* * *

_Alexis?!_

* * *

They were _supposed_ to be investigating a murder, but his dear _partner_ was too busy leering at all the scantily dressed women. Ryan huffed to himself as he continued to write down his observations and do his job, unlike _someone_.

Esposito gestured to the tall red-head with her back to the detectives, talking among her friends, all of whom were wearing rather revealing outfits.

"Now _that _is what I'm talkin' about."

Ryan looked up from his notepad, eyebrows arched in question. Esposito nodded his head in the direction of the group of girls, eyes shining.

"Bro, she's way too young for you." Esposito frowned at Ryan's remark which was accompanied by an eye roll from the shorter man.

"Man, it's not like I'm gonna _jump_ the chick. I'm just admiring her from a distance. Appreciatin' the view, y'know what I'm sayin'," the Cuban defended with a waggle of his dark eyebrows and a widening grin.

Ryan snorted and turned back to his notes. "Yeah, because that is not creepy _at all._"

"You _cannot_ tell me that you don't find her attractive. _And_," he plowed through when he saw his partner about to protest. "If you do, then you be lyin'."

Ryan gave his best friend a pointed look, which was returned. With a conceding sigh, he turned to actually look at the woman in question, muttering under his breath.

With a squint, the paler of the duo realized that upon closer inspection, she was way younger than he initially thought. Long fiery red hair in a fancy ponytail curled down to her waist. A purple...bikini? No, that's a skirt.

The female turned her head slightly, and Ryan cocked his head.

"Is it just me or does she look kinda familiar," he questioned, turning to look at Esposito who had been questioning a tall, older man and discretely still checking out his so called 'eye candy'.

Espo turned his full attention (assuming that he actually _had_ been paying attention to what the older gentleman had to say and not just standing there like an idiot pretending like he was, which was probably more likely) to the woman – er, girl, and narrowed his eyes.

"Bro, you're crazy."

"You don't see it?"

"If by _it _you mean-"

"Please don't," the shorter man groaned and the Cuban detective just grinned.

Both returned to their previous activities, Ryan jotting down more notes and mumbling to himself while Espo scanned the convention for anymore people he thought might provide _useful_ information.

After 10 minutes of not questioning anyone with usable info, Espo took a swig of water.

It was then that they heard a scarily familiar voice screech, "Oh my god, Alexis?!"

The very girl who the two men had been discussing whipped her head around and replied, voice high, "Dad?"

Esposito choked on his water.

Ryan's face went pale (well, paler).

Luckily, the duo went unnoticed due to the unfolding drama not ten feet away from them.

Ryan stared with wide eyes, jaw dropping to the floor, gaping like an awkward fish as he realized that it _really was_ Alexis and that this wasn't some horrible mistake.

Esposito was still choking.

Ryan turned and slapped his partner hard on the back, earning a squeaky yelp (later, he'd tease Espo about it and his best friend would deny everything) in return. After breathing heavily for a moment, both detectives recovered and exchanged panicked looks.

"This," the Irish man said, gesturing between himself and his partner with his thumb, "Did not happen."

"You got it."

Hearing familiar bickering, both looked to see Castle and Beckett heading towards them. Castle's face was pale as he whispered furiously to his partner, his hands making exaggerated gestures.

Ryan leaned over and whispered, "Wanna make a mad dash to safety?"

"You bet."

And then both detectives were gone.

"Hey, where'd Espo and Ryan go?"

* * *

**So, yeah, there's that.**

**Lemme know if you liked it!**

**:)**

**-Chibi**


End file.
